The King of Fighters Weekly Matchups
by TommiFlawless
Summary: When KOF meets WWE. Scheduled matchups with multiple championships and multiple KOF characters involved. Storylines and matches in a narrative commentary style thing. A unique idea, just a trial to see if people like it.


Pretty well, a different take on the King of Fighters series that involves narrative style commentary on matchups, except with mild storylines, feuds and titles that are found in pro wrestling. Just doing something different than my usual creative writing, giving it a trial.

**I don't expect a large amount of positive reviews, but regardless of whether the review is good or bad, please throw one my way after reading.**

_This document includes characters from SNK's King of Fighters series and ideas from WWE/TNA, thing swhich I obviously don't own. Characters are taken from the GBA adaptions, King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood and King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood. Most of the results are through simulated matches on different King of Fighters games.  
><em>

_**FIRST WEEK**  
><em>

Kyo - a seasoned fighter of KOF who loves to please his fans.  
>Kim - a fierce fighter who fights in the name of justice.<br>Terry - an easygoing street fighter who refuses to be bullied. Called the Hungry Wolf  
>Ryo - a tag team specialist who specialises in Kyokugen-ryu style.<br>Robert - a tag team specialist who specialises in his own modified style of Kyokugen-ryu.  
>Kensou - a goofy psychic warrior who fights for justice<br>Takuma - a seasoned Kyokugen-ryu sensei  
>Shingo - an inexperienced yet determined fighter who has great ambition<p>

Iori - an angry and powerful warrior who sees Kyo as his ultimate rival  
>Geese - a very experienced fighter who sees none as his equal<br>Ralf - an arrogant tag team specialist who lets none stand in his way  
>Clark - an aloof tag team specialist whose mission is his number one goal<br>Chang - a fighter with massive proportions and an unstoppable ego  
>Choi - an inexperienced fighter who specialises in dirty tricks<br>Benimaru - a very conceited and arrogant fighter with an ambiguous fighting style  
>Jhun - a fighter who claims to fight for justice but with a huge mean streak<p>

Athena - a decorated and seasoned psychic soldier with great ambition  
>Moe - an inexperienced yet capable fighter with a will to learn<br>Mai - an experienced and conceited ninja with a cunning mean streak  
>Jun - a woman whose power exceeds all her opponents<br>Miu - a tag team specialist that goes to huge lengths to win

SNK title (s) - the ultimate title in the KOF business. Available to all contenders. The grand prize.  
>KOF title (k) - the title in the KOF business that men compete for. A big prize.<br>Gals' title (g) - the title in the KOF business that women compete for. A big prize.  
>Tag titles (t) - the dual titles in the KOF business that are competed for by tag teams. Available to all contenders. A big prize.<br>(r) - a guest in a match who is not currently signed on.  
>w - someone who is accompanying their friend to the arena.

Night 1 Card  
>Kyo Kusanagi vs Choi - Round 1 SNK title tournament match<br>Athena vs Jun  
>Kensou vs Clark Steel - Round 1 SNK title tournament match<br>Shingo vs Benimaru Nikaido - Round 1 SNK title tournament match  
>Terry vs Geese - Round 1 SNK title tournament match<p>

Kyo Kusanagi vs Choi  
>With the promise of a possible SNK title match looming in the distance, the overconfident Kyo took on the sly underdog Choi in a singles match for a spot in Round 2. Kyo as the bigger, stronger competitor got the upper hand quite quickly in the matchup with some body slams and fiery attacks, but Choi landed a devastating slice with his claw to gain the advantage. Choi's quick jabs and lightning fast dives and aerial combat made an impression that he was close to winning, but Kyo reversed a leaping attack with a boot to the face and finished off his opponent with his finishing move, the Major Serpent Wave to secure himself a spot in Round Two of the SNK title tournament.<br>Kyo def. Choi

Athena vs Jun  
>The stunning idol Athena made her appearance against the powerhouse Jun in Jun's debut match in KOF. Athena and Jun went toe to toe for a large portion of the match, with Athena's constant and strategic use of projectiles against Jun's evasive strategy and powerful counters. When it looked like Jun was getting ready to put Athena away with her finishing maneouvre, Athena dodged and took Jun out with the Shining Crystal Bit finishing move, leaving Jun unconscious on the floor of the arena. As Athena celebrated getting her first win this year in KOF, Miu appeared from behind and struck Athena down, brutally attacking her.<br>Athena def. Jun

Kensou vs Clark Steel  
>The Psycho Soldier Kensou brought on quite a challenge toward Clark Steel next. Kensou's awkward but powerful style mixed quite well with Clark's destructive grappling savvy. Kensou's recent lack of psychic powers began to let him down however, and Clark quickly took advantage with his Frankensteiner. Kensou seemed not to be able to get started with the offense again after that, and before long, Clark put Kensou away with his Super Argentine Backbreaker to secure his spot in Round Two of the SNK title tournament.<br>Clark def. Kensou

Shingo vs Benimaru Nikaido  
>The fourth match brought about the lovable Shingo versus the conceited Benimaru Nikaido. Benimaru was quick to assert himself by catching an airbourne Shingo with a Lightning Fist, bringing about the advantage with some quick kicks and a body slam. The match quickly became about Benimaru controlling Shingo with his repeated attacks, until Shingo shocked everyone by retaliating with a random finishing move, the Super Shoulder Block, to put Benimaru away for the win. Shingo was ecstatic when he realised he just moved on to Round 2 in the SNK title tournament.<br>Shingo def. Benimaru

Terry vs Geese  
>The final match of the card showed Terry go against his bitter Fatal Fury rival, Geese Howard. Although Terry is one of our strongest fighters in the whole KOF business, he simply must have been having a bad day, or Geese is just a display of pure dominance, but Geese defeated Terry cleanly in what was somewhat of a squash match to win his way into Round 2 of the SNK title tournament. However, Geese decided it wasn't enough, and began to stomp on an injured Terry, and finally left the arena.<br>Geese def. Terry

Kyo def. Choi  
>Athena def. Jun<br>Clark def. Kensou  
>Shigno def. Benimaru<br>Geese def. Terry


End file.
